Fear is Pink!
by Surfinu
Summary: What happens when 4 Gryffindor students face a LOT more than they can handle?
1. Default Chapter

People, this part is only for character description only. The next chapters are of the real story. This section is a must read or you won't understand the story at ALL! 'kay Bye! (P.S.- Remus Lupin and Sirius Black have been turned into teens and well.yeah)  
  
Leon Severus- Stepdaughter of Snape and half werewolf. She has brown hair and blue eyes and kinda has a thing for Remus. Ok by now, you're probably wondering: 'Snape doesn't have a stepdaughter!' Well in my role-play one time Leon was made. Ok you see, Leon's mother was a werewolf and she married a muggle. Then they divorced and she remarried to Snape. Soon after Leon was born.She died. ^_^ Oh well. Now Leon goes to Hogwarts with her friends and calls Snape. "Daddy".  
  
Via Stone- A demon kinda thing. She has black hair with green eyes. When she is angry enough she changes into a great-dane size dog with white fur and red eyes. She has acid drool(Yuck!) and she hates Slytherin like.she hates.er.um.Snape! ^_^ YEA! Well she goes to Hogwarts and she's a girl who most people are afraid of.  
  
Sirius Black- A so called "murderer" and a food lover. He has brown hair and I think brown or green eyes. He was changed into a teenager and so was Remus by a potion my friend created. I say that was the best potion ever! Well he has outrun the dementors.somehow. Well that's all about Sirius for now.  
  
Remus Lupin- A werewolf and a person who sleeps a LOT. He is Sirius's best friend and they both love to bother Snape like there's no full moon the next night! =3 He has been turned into a teenager! Ba ba bum! Well he's still cool and all. My friend role-plays as Remus and Sirius and I say she does a great job doing Remus.And. no one cares 'bout Sirius. Lol! 


	2. The scream of DOOM!

It was another somewhat normal day at Hogwarts. The birds were chirping, the wands were waving and yet a scream pierced the calm summer air, echoing throughout Hogwarts. The blood-quickening scream was coming from the Gryffindor Dormitory. As Snape ran through the halls, hands over his ears, towards Gryffindor, the screams of a voice became louder and louder. The sound was making his head hurt and it was blurring his vision. As the teacher finally reached the entrance to the dormitory, his half- closed eyes saw the figure where all the noise and chaotic sounds were coming from. It was a young girl with brown hair. Her hands were covering her face and other Gryffindor students surrounded her. Some students even passed out. When Snape looked up, he saw that the young girl was Leon.  
Whimpering and sniffling, Leon slowly calmed down as a Slytherin student ran in and tripped over Snape, a cream-colored toy bear falling out of his hands. A gleeful smile suddenly appeared on Leon's face as the teddy bear rolled on the floor and stopped at her shaking knees. "Snukkers!!!" Leon yelled as she grasped the bear in her arms. The Gryffindor students soon came back to reality. Suddenly another female with black hair and emerald green eyes grabbed the Slytherin by the collar. "Who.Tell me bloody who?! Who took Leon's stupid bear?!" By now Via was shaking him to let out all her rage. "Ma-Malfoy! It was Malfoy and his friends! Please! Don't hurt me!", shrieked the Slytherin. He was already shaking in Via's hands.  
"M-a-l-f-o-y? GAH!!!" Via dropped the Slytherin and looked frustrated. A calming voice was heard behind her. "Calm down Via. It's only Malfoy. I mean didn't he do a prank last week too? And what do we do?" It was Remus. Via replied, smirking, "We get payback." Then she looked at Leon who's face seemed to be on fire. "Leon, what's up with you?" Leon looked at Via with innocent eyes, like a child would have, "No-nothing." Via watched as Leon squeezed her teddy bear tighter. Via sat on a chair as a brown haired guy slowly picked himself off the ground and onto the couch. They all watch the guy breathing hard and then he looked at Via. "So.what.do we.do.now?" He had been gasping for breath during each few words. They all gave him a pathetic look. "What?" asked the boy.  
"You're in no position to pull a prank on Malfoy, Sirius." Via laughed as she watched Sirius fall off the couch. "Yes.I am!" Sirius protested as he looked at the doorway. "Um..Guys..we got.a problem." They all glanced at the doorway and saw Snape glaring at them. "AHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Sooo.Did ya like it? Good. ^_^ I am writing more as I type! 


	3. Detention

Yes! I'm finally back! ^_^ I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. Well have a great summer and read HP!  
  
Snape pulled himself together and slowly, struggled himself up. After maybe 10-15 minutes, Snape finally got onto his own two pathetic feet. The group sweat dropped as he gave them a deadly glare that would even freeze Medusa! Leon bit her lip, knowing that all this was her fault. Remus put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, reading the guilty looks on her face. Then Snape started his "punishment" speech to them.  
  
"Why must you always do this? - And Lupin take your hand off my daughter's shoulder- It can't always be Slytherin's fault that Gryffindor has delinquent students in their dorms. I warned you last week and the week before that, NOT to cause mishap. I shall say that. Mr. Black, I can see you mocking me." Snape said as he came to a stop in his speech as Sirius, who had been mocking Snape with his hand and whispering, "blah blah blah", smiled pathetically and put his hand behind his back.  
  
Snape gave a deep sigh and continued as Via rolled her eyes and Remus played with his wand. "I've put very little thought in what I'm about to say next." He was interrupted by Via waving her hand wildly. "What is it Ms. Stone?" "Are you retiring!" Her voice was cheerful and hoping. Snape smiled and then said, "No." The group "Awww"-ed from the news of Snape staying.  
  
"I've decided that after several weeks of screaming, pranks, and other chaotic things.You four have detention for 3 days." Snape said, smirking evilly as he walked out of the dorm and back to Slytherin. Leon and Via gapped their mouths, looking like they were gasping for air. Remus had been quite surprised by this as well, as he continued staring, wide eyed, at the spot Snape stood when he announced their punishment.  
  
"Oy! No bloody way am I going to be sent there! I bet.I bet it's worse than Azkaban!" Sirius yelled as he shook his head. There was a short silence as Sirius thought of what he just said. "Wait.Nothing's worst than Azkaban." Via got up and pushed her sleeves up, as she headed for Slytherin. Leon and Remus got up and held her back. "Let me go! I have to hex that old slimy back stabbing GIT!" Via cried as Leon and Remus dragged her back inside.  
  
"Calm down, Via. We all want to get revenge on Slytherin AND Snape ,but we can't break the rules when we're given detention or any other punishment. We should just think of a plan on how to drive the detention teacher mad." Remus said in a calming voice. Leon nodded in agreement as she felt her face turn a slight pink. Via thought about what Remus said and calmed down.  
  
"You're right Remus. We shouldn't get revenge on Slytherin right now.We must KILL them now!!" Via said as she tried to run again as Leon tackled her down and sat on Via's back. "Until you're calmed down 100%, you aren't going anywhere." Leon said as she folded her arms over her chest. Remus sighed and looked to Sirius. "Do you have any ideas of what we should do? About detention and all."  
  
Sirius shrugged as he shook his head. "Nope. I've never had detention, have any of you?" Sirius asked, looking at the struggling Via under the bored Leon. "No! Now Leon, GET OFF!" Via said as she tried to hit Leon but was unsuccessful. Leon shook her head as she stepped on Via's hand, making Via scream and fold her arms under her head. Leon finally got up, after looking at her golden watch that somehow shone into Sirius eyes. "MY EYES!! I've gone blind!" He yelled as he flipped back into the couch. "Oops. Sorry but be happy, Sirius, it's lunch time, your favorite time aside from breakfast and dinner." Leon started walking out the door, followed by Remus. Via and Sirius came soon after as Sirius kept grasping the air, trying to catch the purple and blue dots he said. When they got to the Great Hall, they found their friends, Yukiie and Flow. Leon waved to them and suggested they sit with them. The others agreed, so after they got their lunch, they met up with the two Gryffindor friends.  
  
"So is the rumor true?" Yukiie said as she put on a pair of golden earrings. "What rumor?" Via asked as she ate a chocolate chip cookie and slapped Sirius's hand from a piece of her cake. Flow interrupted Yukiie and continued about the news. "That you guys got detention. I mean it's said that you ticked off Snape about chaos or whatever? Well is the rumor true?" Flow said as she stole one of Sirius's cookies. "Hey! You took my cookie!" He said as he reached over the table trying to retrieve his Oreo.  
  
With that Flow popped it into her mouth and stuck her tongue out at Sirius, smirking. Sirius glared at her, not paying attention to the others' serious talk. "You're so evil." Sirius hissed as he tried to take one of Via's cookies, again, and yet again he got a smack on his hand. "Ow!" He said as he shook his hand. Remus and Leon dropped their jaws and Via seemed to pop a blood vessel.  
  
"How'd you find out? Tell me Flow or you're dead!" Via yelled as she stood up. Then she looked around and saw people staring at her. "Uh.Hehhehehe." Via said, her face red with embarrassment as she sat down. "Well it's just a rumor. I heard it from Yukiie and Yukiie heard it from a group of kids from Slytherin." "Slytherin." Via hissed as she angrily ate a cupcake. Suddenly a shadow was cast over her and she looked up to see Snape. "Shmape!" Via tried to say Snape but the cupcake was in her mouth.  
  
"Why aren't you four in detention? Didn't I tell you it started TODAY?" He said as he glared at them. "No you didn't tell us, Daddy!" Leon said as she stood up, all pouty- like. The whole hall filled with laughter and Snape's face turned red. "Detention! NOW!" Snape said as he pointed to the door. The four got up and walked as the room was still laughing and when they got to the doors, Snape yelled, "SILENCE!!" He slammed the doors behind them.  
  
"Woah. Nice scream old man." Via said as she followed Snape to detention. "Be quiet, Ms. Stone." When they got to detention, Snape stopped and tried to talk in a calm voice. "You may lose your sanity in here.And that's a good thing. Now go inside!" Snape commanded as he opened a thick metal door. They gasped at what they saw. 


	4. With a rabbit and plant

There in front of them, stood what seemed to be a rabbit with pink fur and a small pokka dotted vest. Behind it stood their Ravenclaw friend's, Kaoku, experimental plant/pet Mr.Yum-yum.  
  
Kaoku had warned them about Mr.Yum-yum. Mr.Yum-yum was a giant Venus fly trap, who was 6'9" tall! Behind the rabbit and Mr.Yum-yum, there were mattresses nailed to the wall and there was stuffed animals galore! And to top it all off, almost everything was PINK!  
  
Via gaped her mouth as she saw the plant drooling and watched as it snapped its mouth at them. Remus squinted at a card on the rabbit's vest. It read:  
  
NAME- THE RABBIT  
  
Remus looked confused and said aloud, "The rabbit's name is The Rabbit." Sirius gave Remus a weird look, as if he was staring at a talking wall. "THE Rabbit?" Sirius echoed as he dodged Mr.Yum-yum's snapping mouth. "Yeah, The Rabbit." Remus said as he tried to cast a freezing spell on one of Mr.Yum-yum's long vines. The Rabbit hopped over and gave them a giant bear hug. Leon gasped for air and tried to speak. "Too.tight.need.air!" Then The Rabbit let go.  
  
"Welcome to Detention, but I don't like the sound of Detention so let's call it FunLand! I think I should give you all names!" The Rabbit said in a childish kind of way, as if they were 4 years old. "GAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed in a group and the four Gryffindors all jumped for the door, but Mr.Yum-yum's vines caught each of them by the leg. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" They yelled as Via and Leon clawed the floor as they were being dragged. Mr.Yum-yum flipped them over and they landed on a light blue mattress.  
  
Then when they thought it couldn't get worse.it did. The Rabbit hopped over to them and lifted Via up. He muttered something very quickly and her clothes were changed into a frilly green dress and her pitch black hair was tied back with a pink ribbon. "What the freak--" Via was cut off by The Rabbit's furry little finger. "No no no. We don't talk like that in FunLand!" He said FunLand as though it was actually fun.  
  
The others could do nothing but watch as Via was slowly tortured with make- up and hair bows. "Lemme go you over-grown rabbit!" Via yelled as she struggled out of The Rabbit's grasp and landed on the mattress with the others with a THUD! Next The Rabbit tried to grabbed Leon but she bit it's hand and dove into the sea of stuffed animals, like she was a shark and the animals were her ocean.  
  
The Rabbit soon forgot about Leon, the "shark" and grabbed Sirius. It shoved a child-like sailor's suit on Sirius and topped it all off with a sailor's hat. "Oy! You bloody rabbit! Get this outfit off me! And it itches!" Sirius said as he clawed himself, trying to give himself relief to the itching. The Rabbit laughed and dropped Sirius on the mattress next to Via. Via tried not to laugh, but Sirius could tell she was, because tears were already in her eyes.  
  
"If you stop laughing, I won't say you look like a Powerpuff girl." Sirius barked at Via in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"I do NOT look like a Powerpuff prat! Well at least I'm not a - REMUS!!" Via yelped as she pointed to The Rabbit behind Remus, lifting him up. Leon had somehow changed forms in the sea of toys and her ears perked up above the animals. Leon jumped out and bit The Rabbit's hand, making it release its hold on Remus.  
  
"Naughty Naughty, little doggie." The Rabbit said as it struck Leon across the face, sending her to land in the stuffed animals.  
  
"How is THAT nice and fun?" Via said standing up as Remus and Sirius went over to Leon. The Rabbit smiled as it slowly walked over to Via. "Now GWENNY, don't be like that. Be nice and happy. It's not my fault you have a mongrel as a friend. She needs a muzzle, don't you think?" The Rabbit said innocently and with that a muzzle appeared on Leon's snout.  
  
"My name's Via.Via Stone, not. 'Gwenny'." Via said in a very shaky voice, seeing that The Rabbit probably had more magic than any one of them. "You are very like your name, Via. Just as tough and stubborn as stone. All you need to be now is.as hard as stone." The Rabbit said, smirking evilly. Via didn't notice what was going on until Remus's voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"Via! Your leg!" Remus yelled as Sirius stared at her leg. Via looked down to see her right leg was stone! All the way from her ankle to her knee! Via gasped and tried to hit The Rabbit but somehow missed and fell. Then the detention door opened and there stood... Professor McGonagall. 


End file.
